


Traded Warmth

by Coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Protection, Wholesome, Willing, safe vore, vorish snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: Short little drabble I wrote last night for emotional support.A young girl tries to make it through the night with a fire to ward off monsters, before a Witcher decides to trade her fire for a place far safer and far warmer.
Kudos: 25





	Traded Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Wrote this last night after a bad day, so might be a bit rough, bit it's 1000 words of fluff~

A little ways off the road between a village and Novigrad, a young girl huddled by a dying campfire. She fed the starving flames small sticks and twigs, but didn't have any substantial wood to give it. She was cold, and scared as she kept hearing strange sounds in the woods around her. Growls, sticks snapping, bushes rustling, it felt like monsters were waiting at the edges for her fire to die out, and then... they'd strike. She could not get up and get more wood due to this, afraid to leave it's safety. 

She sniffled as she hugged herself, small tears running down her cheek, she knew she'd not make it through the night like this, the fire would die soon and the monsters would strike. She was effectively quite the helpless little snack. She buried her face into her knees, her little body shaking in fear. The fire still burned, such as it was, keeping a faint glow in the dark, barely warding the beasts away, but it would not last much longer. 

Suddenly, all the scary sounds stopped.... The forest was dead quiet, unnaturally so. Did something... scare the monsters? She gulped at the idea of what could be so awful to scare monsters. 

"You alright?" A deep, masculine voice asked from behind her.

The little one squeaked and looked behind her, seeing a large man clad in leather armor, piercing golden viper eyes staring down at her. She moved her mouth to answer, but nothing came out, she wasn't sure if she should be happy, or terrified to see a Witcher. 

Since she did not answer him, he looked around the camp to come to his own conclusion. "Not really... " He muttered, before he put his full focus back on her. It was blunt, but he wasn't wrong, she certainly was not alright. A deep, thoughtful hum escaped him as he almost seemed to... be thinking about what to do with her? The small girl wanted to say something, but she was just so nervous and shy, she never been in the presence of a Witcher before and she did not want to say something wrong. 

A gentle smile graced the white haired man's face soon, golden eyes having a... soft look to them as he bent down towards her, hands open to pick her up. She hadn't been held in a few years now, as she was about eight years old and could walk on her own and all, but the Witcher held her with ease, almost terrifying ease. She gulped as she tried to figure out what he wanted, or what he was going to do with her. 

She soon found out, when he opened his mouth, and gently stuffed her head inside. The young girl squeaked in surprise as the Witcher wasted no time in starting to gulp her down. The first gulp engulfed her head and shoulders into his throat, followed with another that eased her torso into his gullet. In mere moments she was already halfway inside, everything happened so fast she only now had the chance to react with a few nervous wiggles. 

It didn't seem to bother him though, as he just swallowed again, leaving just her knees and feet outside of his warm innards. Her head and shoulders already eased into his warm tummy, but the girl was starting to feel not so.... threatened by where she was going. It was very warm inside, and the soft tissue around her was gentle, and welcoming. But he was eating her whole! Quite effortlessly too, either he'd done this before, or she was really that small and helpless that she could be gulped down with such ease. Perhaps... a bit of both. But maybe that was why she was being gobbled up, maybe he just wanted to protect her, as she slipped deeper and deeper inside, she soon came to that conclusion that he was just keeping her safe.

\----------------------------------

With the forth and final swallow, the Witcher gently sent the little girl down into his warm, snug gut. She formed a small lump in his middle, filling out his armor some. He had that gentle smile on his lips again as he gave his child filled belly a few good natured rubs, feeling her shift around inside to get comfortable, thankfully not seeming to be too frightened. "You're safe now, little one, don't worry. " He assured her, feeling the young girl snuggle against his soft rubs, so he kept it up. 

Geralt hoped he didn't upset her too much, he just wanted to protect the wee one, but wasn't sure how to go about explaining so... he just hoped for the best and tucked her away in his warm belly. She was oddly quite adorable inside, mostly she was just so small, he was overwhelmed with the desire to keep her safe and nestled away. 

A small, content burp escaped the Witcher, followed with a few gentle pats to his tummy. Then he went out to put some bigger wood on the fire, and re-ignite it with Igni. He sort of felt bad for taking her fire, but the guilt faded pretty quickly when he felt the wee girl curl up comfortably and snuggle his innards. She seemed far happier in his stomach than out here, so it seemed like a fair trade. 

As Geralt settled by the now comfortably sized fire, he subconsciously cradled the comfortable bulge in his gut, followed with the occasional rub or two. The little one was fast asleep inside by now, lured to a peaceful rest by the warmth and kindness of the Witcher she was inside of. He felt a sense of peace and pureness in the situation, it was nice to protect a little one in need. Tomorrow he will of course take her back to the village she got lost from, and at this point he did not even want payment, he was already paid in a currency that was far more valuable than coin.


End file.
